and baby makes four returns for halloween!
by gillian dana
Summary: The Mulder's first halloween with Samantha, Sean, and Sara. Remember them? Also along for the ride is William, Melissa and the John and Monica with their little one.


**And Baby Makes Four and So Much More: Happy Halloween!**

**So basically you guys mostly know me and my work starting from my first and by far favorite fic of mine, and baby makes four. I decided that for this Halloween I would bring the Mulder clan back to celebrate the triplets first Halloween along with little William and Melissa. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I really worked hard on it. This story is dedicated to little Oscar who is now celebrating his first Halloween and will 2morrow celebrate with his wonderful mother, Gillian Anderson his first birthday. Happy Halloween and 1****st**** bday Oscar!**

**It was the morning of October 31****st****, Halloween. Mulder was trying desperately to feed his and Scully's 8 month old triplets. It was their first Halloween and Scully was so excited buying them three cute matching costumes. In the mean time two year old Melissa was running around the house with her fairy wings on, which went with her Tinker bell costume and was driving her mother crazy. William was in his room getting ready for school, he was going as Super Man this year and was so excited about going trick or treating. Scully was trying to call Melissa into the bedroom to take the fairy wings from her while she was preparing the baby bags for day care.**

**Now William was sitting at the kitchen table right next to his baby brother's high chair while his father was feeding him and his baby sisters. Scully was running out of her bedroom chasing after Melissa.**

**Melissa Christina you come here right now!**

**No Ully!**

**No?**

**She's saying now Mulder because she does not want to take off those fairy wings. Melissa baby please give me your fairy wings.**

**No!**

**Meli listen to your mommy. Now go give her your fairy wings right now if not no trick or treating.**

**What?!**

**Not you Will.**

**Melissa just come here so mommy can put away your fairy wings for tonight. Please baby.**

**Go to mommy Melissa.**

**Ok Moler.**

**Melissa went up to her mother and Scully bent down to her daughter eyes level took her fairy wings off and gave her a kiss.**

**Melissa when I or daddy tell you to do something you need to obey us ok.**

**Yes mommy.**

**And no more calling me Ully. It's very cute but honey im mommy.**

**Hey same here. Im not Mole rim daddy. Ok?**

**Ok daddy. Can I eat now?**

**Yes but hurry up.**

**Melissa was placed in her chair by her father who then placed a kiss on her nose. She ate up her cereal as well as her brother very fast. Scully was gathering up the baby bags while also trying to grab something to eat but it was no use because just as she was about to make some toast baby Sean started crying followed by baby Samantha.**

**Oh come to mommy little guy.**

**Scully lifted her infant son out of his high chair and Mulder followed by getting Samantha.**

**Hey none of that.**

**Come on Sean it's your first Halloween. Your supposed to be happy not crying. Look at Will, Melissa, and Sara. Their happy honey.**

**Samantha sweetie what's wrong? I didn't do too badly of a job feeding all three of you.**

**Honey I think you should just sing to them.**

**Now. Already?**

**You they love it and it would make them stop crying.**

**Well I'll do it for my babies. Ok…**

**Jeremiah was a bull frog.**

**Was a good friend of mine.**

**Never understood a single word he said, but I helped drink all his wine.**

**Mulder then joined in and their kids were now actually looking at them with their big green eyes and smiling faces.**

**Joy to the world. **

**All the boys and girls.**

**Joy to all the fishes in the deep blue sea.**

**Joy to you and me.**

**You did a good job mom.**

**Didn't do half bad yourself dad. Now let's put these babies down while we load up the car.**

**But I didn't eat yet.**

**Look we can either make ourselves along with our son be late or we could do what we did for several years before we were even a couple which is buy something at work.**

**Point taken G woman.**

**Daddy come on I wanna go already. The sooner I go to school the sooner I will come back home and we can go out trick or treating.**

**I'm telling you Dana this kid is definitely your son.**

**Our son Mulder. He is our son.**

**Can we go already mommy?**

**Yes baby we can go now.**

**Scully put all the breakfast dishes in the sink. Mulder got the baby bags, William got his book bag and Melissa just followed her brother. Mulder carried Sean in his arms while Scully had Samantha and Sara.**

**William hold Melissa's hand while we walk to the car.**

**Ok mommy. Come on Melissa let's go.**

**Scully did you get everything?**

**Yes.**

**They all walked to the car and Mulder opened the back door, William strapped himself along with Melissa in while Mulder got in the back and strapped Sean in his seat then Scully handed him one baby girl at a time so he could strap them in as well.**

**All got in the car and the babies either looked as if they were about to fall asleep or their eyes just wondered around the car. Melissa was just talking in small words within her own baby language and William got his coloring book that he had in the car and started coloring pictures.**

**William was dropped off t school wear Scully got down from the car and took him to his class. They then headed off to work and left the four babies in the daycare then they did as Scully had said they would which was buy some coffee and a bagel for breakfast. They went down to their office wear they reviewed some case files then were asked to attend a meeting along with Skinner. They had lunch together then as soon as work was over they got the babies and picked up William and headed straight home. One by one they all hit the showers and got dressed up. Scully wore a simple black dress with a witch hat while Mulder just wore a black shirt and jeans and they started dressing up the kids. Sara, Samantha, and Sean were little pumpkins while Melissa was of course Tinker Bell and William was Super Man.**

**You know Scully I still think the babies would have made cute little aliens.**

**That's not funny. Plus my little babies and I want them to be pumpkins for their first Halloween. I mean look at them Mulder. Their adorable.**

**Mulder looked at all three of them and could not help but smile. They were indeed adorable.**

**William and Melissa were running around the house and constantly looking outside the window waiting for their uncle John, aunt Monica, and their baby cousin Amanda Rose. John and Monica had planned on dressing their 3 month old daughter as a baby clown.**

**Mommy! Daddy! Uncle John and Auntie Monica are here! Mommy! Daddy!**

**Were heard you buddy.**

**Mulder came out of his room and opened the door just as John was about to ring the door bell.**

**Wow. Jesus Mulder you scared me.**

**Isn't that the whole point of Halloween John?**

**Very funny Mulder.**

**Hi Mulder.**

**Hey Monica. Hi Amanda Rose.**

**Monica was holding little Amanda Rose in her arms and would every once in a while smother her with kisses. She would cradle her in her arms like a precious china doll. Amanda Rose was hers and John's baby girl. She was a baby they had tried to conceive for the past two and a half years, right before Melissa was born. Monica loved Scully deeply but when she saw that Scully had Melissa while she was trying desperately to have a baby it broke her heart. And when the triplets came along Monica couldn't have felt worse. Outside she was extremely happy for a woman who she had grown to love and appreciate but then again this is the same woman who was told that she was barren. Monica was never told she was barren yet she had the though time with trying to have a baby. Scully on the other hand now had five kids. But after countless times to conceive a baby Monica found out she was pregnant with Amanda Rose.**

**The Doggett's came inside where they were greeted by William and Melissa. Scully then came out of her room with Sara in her arms.**

**Hey! Happy Halloween everybody!**

**Same to you. Oh look at Miss Sara Michelle. She's a little pumpkin. How cute.**

**Thanks. Oh now this is just too cute. You dressed her up as a little clown.**

**Yeah I did. John thought it would be a cute idea to have her be a little clown so I went along with it.**

**Well it's a good thing that you did because she is just too cute.**

**Thanks. So I've seen William, Melissa, and Sara but where's baby Sean and Samantha?**

**In their cribs. Baby could you please go get the two t babies for me. **

**Sure thing babe.**

**Oh honey could you already bring them out in their strollers.**

**Yeah no problem.**

**Thank you sweet heart.**

**Look at the two of you.**

**What? Scully said blushing and laughing.**

**You two are so romantic and sweet with one another. It's like you two have the hots for one another.**

**Wow. Ok Reyes I can't believe these words are coming out of your mouth.**

**Well it's true. Look Dana can I talk to you in private for a moment?**

**Oh yeah sure. Willy, Melissa why don't you play with Uncle John while mommy and Auntie Monica talk alone for a minuet.**

**Ok mommy.**

**That's my girl.**

**Mommy?**

**Yes William?**

**I want to go trick or treating.**

**We will sweet heart. As soon as daddy comes out with the babies. Now please go with your sister and stay with your uncle John.**

**Scully while still with Sara in her arms and Monica with Amanda Rose she pulled her into her's and Mulder's room and shut the door.**

**Monica what's wrong?**

**It's John. I don't think he is attracted to me anymore.**

**Oh come on Monica. You're talking to a woman whose has heard and seen many things and now believes that the truth is indeed out there but how can you expect me to believe this? John loves you very much. You and Amanda are his life.**

**It doesn't seem like it. Face it Dana he is no Fox Mulder.**

**Look I'll admit Fox Mulder is an amazing man. He is truly wonderful and I love him dearly and I would not want to be with anyone else but him let alone have anyone else as the father of my children but John is a great guy as well.**

**He was.**

**No he still is. He loves you Monica. Very much. Look you just had a new baby he is probably stressed out from work and Amanda depending on the two of you every night to tend to her. Look for me and Mulder we had time off from work then we changed careers. Our situation was different. Things will get better Monica trust me.**

**I hope your right.**

**I am. Now come on let's go spend Halloween with our babies and our men.**

**Monica laughs and both walk out of the room to find Mulder along with John standing right next to the door with Melissa in John's arms and Mulder trying to control a very eager William and a stroller with two babies.**

**Ok ready to go?!**

**Yes! Come on mommy put Sara in the baby carriage and let's go!**

**Ok. Just hang on buddy.**

**Mulder you take William by the hand and carry Melissa while I go with the babies.**

**I can carry Melissa for you.**

**That's sweet John but right now why don't you carry your precious baby clown for a daughter and enjoy her first Halloween with her and her mommy.**

**John hand Melissa to Mulder and Scully takes control of the stroller. Monica hands Amanda Rose to John and he wraps his arms around her as well. Mulder takes William's hand and they all head outside.**

**About an hour and a half later they all come back home and John and Monica leave almost immediately. Mulder and Scully help all their kids out of their costumes and tuck them into bed. They too go to bed and cherish the memory of this Halloween. This Halloween being the first for Sara, Samantha and Sean and for their goddaughter Amanda Rose. The first Halloween in their new home and the first Halloween where they were finally at peace and happy with their lives.**

**I know I am submitting this story so late. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Tonight I have had a fantastic Halloween that I could not get away from to publish this story earlier but hey it's here now so after you finish reading this please please review!!!!**

**Happy Halloween everyone!!! Happy Birthday Oscar!!!!!**


End file.
